


The Day The Music Stopped

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-20
Updated: 2010-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each of the team remember Abby. Warning: Character Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day The Music Stopped

Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters dont belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please dont sue because I have no money.

The Day The Music Stopped

They stood there in the lab, which used to be Abbys lab. They stood there in silence as they looked around. Abby would never step foot into the lab again. She would never listen to her music again. She would never check on her computer, or her babies as she called them. Major Mass Spectrometer was standing at attention as if he knew that Abby had died. They couldnt believe that Abby had died and all of them had their own memories.

Tony

He remembered the first time he saw the Goth Forensic Scientist and thought she was beautiful inside and out. She had such an infectious laugh and it made him laugh too. At first it was like she didnt like him, but day after day she started to like him.

They would go clubbing together, or go to lunch together, or even they would go to his house and have a movie marathon. He remembered when they watched The Princess Bride. He remembered how much she loved that movie.

She was always the little sister that he never had and he loved her.

Gibbs

He remembered the first time he had seen Abby at work and thought she was a genius. He had no idea how she did what she did, but she was a great Forensic Scientist. She was a great worker and was a great friend.

He remembered the first time that she got into trouble with her ex-boyfriend and had to go into hiding in his basement. He remembered that she kind of wrecked his boat, but it was all right.

She was the daughter that he hoped that Kelly would have been. She was the daughter of his heart and now he lost two daughters.

Ziva

She remembered the first time that she had met Abby. She did not like her at all and she had tried to befriend her, but it didnt work. Abby hated her and she could see why. Her brother had killed her friend and she didnt want to like her.

She remembered that the first time that she had warmed up to her. She had brought her a chocolate cupcake to thank her for letting her stay at her place. She smiled at that memory.

She missed her little sister ever since she had died when they were younger. It was only she and Ari, but even sometimes she didnt have Ari. Abby was like a little sister and she loved her like a little sister.

McGee

He remembered the first time that he had seen Abby and fell in love with her. He had wanted to go out with her and he did. He remembered their first date and she had seen his tattoo. She loved it and had told him.

He also remembered when they had stopped dating. He was sad and wanted to go back into dating her, but she didnt want to anymore.

He remembered how jealous he was of the men she would go out with and he had thought that she had been jealous of the women he had gone out with.

Ducky

He remembered the first time he met the pretty dark haired Goth girl. She was so smart and a great friend. She had a lot of love to give. He had loved her energy and didnt mind her music. He had even liked one of her bands.

If he ever had a grandchild he would have wanted his grandchild to be like Abby. He missed her already.

Jimmy

He remembered the first time that she had met Abby. He had fallen in love with her, but he knew that she didnt love him, which was all right. She was beautiful and smart. She had so much energy and she was friendly. She had made him feel at home.

He sometimes wished that they would have had a date, but they never did. He remembered her Halloween costume and smiled at that image.

They went to the cemetery and watched as they lowered her into the ground. Her Mom was there and she was crying. Gibbs had been talking to her in sign language. The rest of the team watched the exchange. Then suddenly they all went back to their cars and left the cemetery.

They would miss her, but they would remember her and hold on to their happy memories.

The End


End file.
